Blunt
by 7kstar
Summary: The Winchesters' luck rides again. There ought to be a manual on avoiding Murphy's Law. Just when you think you've figured everything out, life turns everything upside down. Will the brother's survive this hunt?


_**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own them, but they are so pretty I can't help borrowing them. What do you mean I have to give them back?_

* * *

_**I'm going back to school, Dean…you've got to accept that.**_

Blunt force trauma of words aimed straight and true to the gut, Dean couldn't erase those simple words from his mind. Alone, its his reality, everyone he loves always abandoned him, it was time to accept the inevitable. Pack up; ignore the injuries for now. Look for a new hunt. Time to distract himself with a mundane hunt…not the first time Sammy ran away. Time to hit the road; face the music, as he was alone again naturally. He almost chuckled over his twisted joke. Although his injuries needed attention, he really felt a pull to hit the road and almost didn't notice the crack of the door as someone turned the knob.

"Dammit Dean, do you want to explain what on earth, you were thinking? I get back to the crappy motel and everything is packed up on your side of the room and you're gone. I swiped a car just to track you down."

"Stop your bellyaching; you got what you wanted. Enjoy College, I did you a favor."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I got the message loud and clear, don't bother you, you've got a test to study for… or what's the new complaint this time? I got it loud and clear; I don't need to be hit over the head with your bellyaching. Contrary to everyone's popular belief, I'm not stupid. I've hunted alone before and I can do it again. It's not like I haven't been fine on my own for the last few years." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Sam stared at his brother as fury morphed into concern, "Dean, hey look at me. You feel okay?"

Momentarily taken back by the change in tone as he no longer felt consumed with anger and confusion briefly reigned. _What had he done wrong this time? _

"Hey," soft as if he expected his brother to run like a newborn colt. "Dean, sit down."

Dean wobbled but held steadfastly; instead his gun came into play. "I don't know who you think you are, but what have you done with my brother?"

"Dean, calm down I'm you're brother."

"Damn shape-shifter, I should just plug you right now. Either you tell me where you stashed my brother, or I'll…"

Sam froze in his tracks and frantically tried to pull a rabbit out of the air, for he had a split second to stop his brother without causing too much harm. Dean looked as though he would collapse any second. However, Sam forgot about his older brother's knack for regaining his second wind. He had to tread lightly, because if Dean killed him, he would never be okay again. "Look, I'll prove it…think of something that only I would know."

Nope not falling for that trap, you have his memories, but you're not him, you can't fake Sammy's eyes. Guess where my first bullet will land?"

"I don't have Sammy's eyes," Sam's eyes flared. "How about you lying to me, again. Telling me you're fine…not even a scratch but you lied. We're suppose to watch out for each other, I'm suppose to have your back, but how can I do that if you don't trust me with the truth?"

"You're good. I'll give you that. I almost believe you…almost. Shame I'm going to have to put a bullet through your eyes."

"Fine, but if you do it, you'll never find you're brother in time."

"So you admit it."

"You won't believe anything else, but why do you want him back if you believe he's just gonna leave you again?"

"He's my brother, it's my job to look after him…been doing it since I turned four. Besides you don't turn your back on family. It's just my curse to be alone…but if he's alive I can deal."

Sammy couldn't help it, his eyes misted over and Dean chose that moment to stumble. He crashed hard to the ground and screamed. Sam didn't waste a precious second; he rushed over to his brother's side. A gun aimed at his heart, but feeble hands couldn't match a brother on a mission to save to a love one.

"Shh, it's okay Dean, I'm here now." He grabbed the gun and tossed it out of reach and firmly lifted his brother to the bed. "Where did you get scratched, Dean?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I can't be gentle, we don't have much time. I got to find where you got scratched." He stripped his brother's outer shirt off first and hit pay dirt quickly. A long ugly scratch on his left side, greeted his sharp eyes. "Don't move, you hear me?"

"Sammy, watch out, a shape-shifter, it's after you."

"Don't worry about it, took care of it, Dean it's important, don't move." He pleaded with his brother.

"Don't be such a drama queen. I'm not going anywhere…" He slipped into darkness.

Sam grabbed the first aid kit and quickly gave the antidote and for the first time since this nightmare began he took a deep breath. Then he gathered all the weapons and stashed them in the trunk. It would be a long week, but at least there was a chance that everything would be okay, once his brother's fever broke.

* * *

"Hey, don't scratch."

Damn thing itches, help me up."

"We've been over this a thousand times, you're the princess, and I'm the handsome servant. So what do you need this time? Cause you're not getting up, even if I have to hogtie you to the bed."

"Sam, now who's being over dramatic. I'm fine. I got the antidote in time and I'm getting up."

Sam stormed over to his brother and non-too gently pushed his brother back down on the bed. "Either stay down or I'll knock you out. Your pick, either drugs or perhaps I should just slug you one."

"Sammy…Sam you've got to be kidding me. This isn't funny Sam."

Through clenched teeth, "I told you the antidote requires you to stay still for two weeks, Dean. It hasn't even been two days and your moving will just add more time, do you really want that?"

"I need to pee."

"You are, and the bag's not even full. The Catheter is doing its job, just rest."

"Sam, you got to be kidding me."

"I'll untie you when you realize the importance of following orders."

"I'm bored out of my mind. I can't even see the TV from this bed. I'm sure a little movement won't hurt."

Sam walked away and came back with some supplies. "This is going to hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you. Sorry brother, but this time I know best."

"Sam, untie me. You are really enjoying this aren't you? Well?"

Sam ignored his brother's comments and focused on the simple task. Carefully he cleaned the area on Dean's thigh. As he plunged the syringe, he pushed a kitchen towel into his brother's mouth, which muffled Dean's shriek. The fast acting drug soon solved the problem as his brother plunged into darkness. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me." He just wasn't looking forward to the next few weeks. Although now that he had a captive audience, it might be the perfect time to talk about Dean's feelings. He wasn't going to be the one to run out on his brother. No for now, they belonged together fighting side by side. Hopefully he could finally help his brother put his old fears to rest.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess my valentine's gift to me was posting this little one shot. I hate valentine day, so Dean got his wish with his brother right by his side and Sam got to have the last word.

Please brighten my day by leaving a review. It will be the best valentine's gift ever. I don't remember my last valentine's gift. *Pouts* I wonder if Dean got a valentine's gift this year. Seems like he could use one.

Thanks for stopping by! ;-)


End file.
